Far Off Stars and Far Off Worlds
by IhasToast
Summary: After suffering a coma Riku wakes up to find that, Keyblades, King Mickey, and all his adventures were nothing but a dream...or were they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Escape

"My name is Riku," He began, he didn't want to go through his days explaining what happened to him, what he saw in his dreams. He was in a coma for two months and in his sleep he invented worlds that were just beyond his own. Every star…was a world. And when one of those stars went out a world was seeped into darkness. He invented weapons called Keyblades.

This was his first time in therapy; his mom insisted that the thought of the stars being worlds was insane. Riku wanted to escape his world more than anything, sometimes he wondered if that was why he invented these worlds…and yet, something about the worlds seemed real, more than just his imagination.

Riku looked out the window, lost in thought. The odd man looked at him with a confused expression. "Your mother tells me that you invented other worlds?" The man questioned. "I don't think you're wrong in what you believe."

And that's what got Riku's attention.

"You mean…" Riku paused. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

There was a long pause before he answered. He was reading something on a paper and suddenly looked up from it. "Why would you ask that?" The man wondered and he suddenly looked like he remembered something. "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Ansem; some people call me Ansem the Wise.

Riku looked at him with a confused look on his face. _Ansem the wise? _Riku thought to himself. _Really, how conceited is this guy?_

Ansem was staring at Riku with an intense look, then looked at the door and stood up.

"Riku, would you mind waiting here for a moment?"

Riku shook his head. As soon as the door was shut he ran to the window. _It won't open! _He quickly looked around the room; he opened the door and saw another window. _I hope this one opens. _He ran over to it and sure enough it opened. He climbed out of the window and ran to the only place he could be alone.

He walked into a small entrance made by two trees. The entrance had a hallway of trees and then you could see the rocky entrance of a cave. The cave had a blue tint to it, it looked like water. This was the place he could think in silence, with no interruptions, and this was where he could be completely at peace.


	2. Dreams or Reflections

Riku opened his eyes to see the sun light up the cave, which made it look as though it was gold mixed with water. Suddenly he realized he spent the night in the cave. _Mom is going to be furious! _Which, trust me, is something you don't want to have happen. He went outside the cave. From where the sun was in the sky it couldn't be past six in the morning. He ran home as fast as he could, hoping to make it there before she woke up.

He slowly opened the door, and shut it gently behind him. Riku looked in his mother's bedroom and there she was asleep in her bed. He walked further down the hall until he came to a cherry wood door. It had a design on it that he couldn't place. He went inside the room; after all, it was his room. He collapsed on his bed and within a few seconds he was in a deep slumber.

**I thought you knew. Truly I did. It was wrong of me to assume. I just hope you can forgive me. Please…please learn to forgive me. I know it's hard to understand, but I can't love. Not you, not anyone. Because I'm a Nobody and we can't…well, you know. **

_What a weird dream. _Riku thought upon waking up.

Riku walked downstairs trying to recall the face of the girl who had said those things, but he couldn't. He went into the kitchen and saw his mom who was acting like he had been there all night. She didn't say anything or notice him at all, really. They ignored each other most of the morning. He cooked her breakfast and said good morning and that was all.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk." He said as he walked out the door. She waved her had in the air as a response and continued reading the newspaper. She was so engrossed in it she hardly ate her breakfast. He glanced at her before he shut the door. He walked to the usual hangout spot, where he and his friends spent a lot of their time. _No one's here. _It was too early for Sora to be awake, especially on a Saturday and Kairi wouldn't be there until sometime in the afternoon.

He leaned against the bench like palm tree as he tried to understand his dream. _A Nobody? What the heck did she mean by a Nobody? And they can't…what? _He tried to decipher his dreams ever since he had woken up from his coma, he couldn't remember how long ago it was. It felt like an eternity, almost like it didn't happen at all.

Ansem told him to keep a dream journal and once it was full to give it back to him for proper assessment. It has been one week since he started his so called 'therapy'. They spent most of the time in silence, even when Ansem would ask him questions Riku wouldn't answer.

"Hey Riku!" Said a cheery voice from behind him. He glanced behind out of habit to see a boy with brown spiky hair who had a goofy expression on his face…as usual.

"Hey Sora, why are you here so early?"

"Early?" Sora looked confused. "It's in the middle of the afternoon."

_Was I really thinking for that long? _Riku continued to look forward as Sora plopped down next to him.

"How long were you here?" Sora asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"A few hours." Riku continued. "Ever since seven."

The two sat in silence for a while. "I wonder where Kairi is." Sora broke the silence. "I'm gonna go find her. I'll be back before you can say 'where's Kairi'!"

"I'm back!" Sora ran up to Riku. "She's busy with family stuff, said she couldn't make it today."

Riku nodded his head in understanding. "I see, maybe tomorrow then."

A few moments went by without a word.

"Riku, have you ever thought about dating someone?" Riku looked over at him.

"What?" _Where did that come from?_

"I think I'm going to ask Kairi out."

"You haven't yet?

"Well, no…" Sora continued. "Should I ask her tomorrow?

"Yeah, I think you should." Said Riku. "I just can't believe you waited this long.

Sora's face began to turn red with embarrassment. "Well, it's scary. Anywho, it's getting late. I'd better head home."

Riku waved goodbye and the two headed to their houses.


End file.
